


Two Hearts Cut From The Same Cloth

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Elektra Natchios, Drabble, Elektra Natchios Lives, Frank Castle Angst, Fratt Week 2020, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Frank knows Matt is in trouble and he hopes against hope that he'll be able to find him in the rubble.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759633
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: Fratt Week





	Two Hearts Cut From The Same Cloth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fratt Week event and the prompt: Fire

Frank stumbled over bricks and debris, phone clenched tightly in his hand as he tried not to choke on the dust filling the air, his lungs. The world was on fire, that was what it looked like from where he stood, flames jumping up and latching onto nearby buildings, the street lights and apartment buildings casting an ethereal glow as it tried to push into the night and past the invasive cloud.

Somewhere from the direction of what had once been the street, Frank could hear voices, babbling and commanding as people tried to make sense of what had happened here. Further away, sirens filled the streets of Hell’s Kitchen like they did every night…but tonight was different, tonight they were coming here, for survivors, for Matt.

He was trying very hard not to think, not to let the creeping sense of helplessness overwhelm him as he searched and the time between now and the cops arriving ticked ever closer. Failure was not an option; it simply wasn’t, and Frank wasn’t anything if not determined.

Frank had gotten the text an hour ago. It had been short and to the point, warning him that something bigger than he’d ever dealt with before was happening. The tone had been apologetic, almost resigned and that more than anything set of alarm bells in his head and had him jumping into his car to begin a fruitless search.

The moment the news had reported Matt being supposedly kidnapped by people who didn’t look like they’d even stand a chance in a dark alley, he should have known something was off. Frank had figured they’d actually tried to kidnap Matt Murdock and not Daredevil, which meant they were having a pretty nasty realization. He hadn’t worried because it was nothing new, it was what Matt did.

He’d been so fucking wrong.

The urge to call out Matt’s name tickled his throat, to pretend for just a second that he might actually find the man among the remains of this building, pretend that it was possible for someone to survive this.

Noise like rolling bricks and a quiet grunt caught Frank’s attention, his heart stopping abruptly. He squinted, grunting in frustration at the lack of visibility as he tried to creep closer to that sound, to the shapeless dark spot perched on top of the rubble like a bird waiting for its prey to die. Frank tried to be quiet, tried to let the sound of the sirens, getting far too close, cover his clumsy steps. He needn’t have worried.

It felt like stepping into another world. One moment everything was hazy and uncertain and the next the cloud of dirt parted as though the world were offering him some kind of gift. Frank froze, eyes wide and disbelieving at the sight in front of him even as his heart began to beat painfully in his chest.

A woman stood amid the rubble, dirt and blood streaking her face, eyes weary and intelligent watching him from behind long, tangled hair. At her feet, unmoving, lay another body, clad in red, just like her, and missing the mask that usually hid his identity from the world.

Frank knew exactly who she was.

Elektra.

For the first time in his life Frank didn’t know what to do. She stood here in front of him, living and breathing, after all those long nights of Matt waking up screaming from nightmares, all the tears shed over her and he found himself in awe. He loved Matt in that strange nameless way of theirs and he always would, hell his heart felt like it was being ripped in two right now because he didn’t know if that was a body at her feet or a living being.

But…Matt loved her. He loved her like Frank had loved his wife and there was a part of him that felt down right joyous at the realization she was back and that Matt had her, even if she was the reason for the shit storm that had descended on all of them. Suddenly, Frank wasn’t entirely sure that he should be here.

“Frank Castle.”

Blinking, Frank nodded slowly at the sound of her raspy voice. Her expression, which had been calculating seemed to break with something like relief. Slowly, he motioned toward where Matt lay, feeling as though he had no right to run up and pull the man into his arms like he would otherwise, “he alive?”

“Yes,” she didn’t make a move toward him and Frank felt a flare of fear that maybe he was alive, but it was too late to keep him that way. She must have read that in his face because she shook her head, an old kind of grief slipping into her eyes, one that made Frank’s soul ache with familiarity, “you know where to take him?”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Frank felt his heart break for Matt when he realized she wasn’t staying, that she was giving Matt to him to take care of and that there was a hint of threat behind the sadness in her.

On the back of Hell’s Kitchen falling apart and coming together for the hundredth time because of the man at her feet, Frank nodded, “I’ve got him. Go.”

She didn’t waste a second, disappearing into the smoke and dust quicker than seemed natural and Frank was moving, closing what little distance her very presence had forced him to maintain until he was falling painfully to his knees by Matt’s side.

“Hey Red,” he murmured to Matt’s closed eyes. “Leave it to you to pull a stunt like this.”

Carefully, so very carefully, he gathered Matt into his arms, wincing for him and trying to ignore the warm blood soaking his hands and wrists as he heaved him up. The sound of dogs barking, and the slowing of sirens prompted him to start moving in the opposite direction and away from the chaos.

Looking down at Matt’s face, Frank found himself drowning in the urge to protect, defend, and care for the man in his arms. He couldn’t imagine how painful it was for Elektra to walk away from Matt, to leave him there when it was so obvious, she loved him completely and irreversibly. Frank felt as though he’d been given something precious and he’d be damned if he’d fuck this up, especially when it felt like she’d somehow given her blessing.

“I’ve got you Red, I’ve got you.”


End file.
